This invention relates to crab traps and crab pots used to entrap crabs for both commercial and individual use. More specifically, it relates to a crab pot with a spring door to permit entry but discourage exit.
Crab pots, also referred to as crustacean traps, and crab traps have been used for entrapping crabs for many years. Commercially, crab pots are secured to buoys and dropped to the ocean floor. Individuals may incorporate a method of dropping pots off of docks. Usually this method is done through the use of a trap comprising one or two rings with attached net and ropes for dropping and pulling up. Another trap consists of a collapsible wire frame. These traps remain in a flat position and thus allow crabs to enter and escape freely, making it necessary for the individual to pull the pot up at frequent intervals.
Commercial crab pots have been invented and patented in the United States as early as U.S. Pat. No. 679,327 to Newcorn (1901). Other early forms of the art are U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,300 to Merle, Sr. (1925); U.S. Pat. No. 1,968,758 to Gatch (1934); U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,643 to Clute (1952); and U.S. Pat. 2,918,749 to Portner (1959).
Since this time crab pots have remained similar in appearance with some changes to entrance gates. Two inventions that exhibit an alternative to the appearance have been U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,625 to Archer (1981), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,800 to Peterson (1997), both incorporating a tubular member and the use of nooses. Other inventions, which appear to have been directed specifically to the individual""s use, are U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,135 to Simonson (1989), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,647 to Longo (1994). The previous two examples reflect the problem of requiring the individual to pull up the pot at brief intervals, since the crabs may enter and exit freely, until the pot is pulled up out of the water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,405 to Hendricks (1990), is an example of a crab pot having a more complicated entrance gate with moveable parts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,273 to Ives (1995) also exhibits an entrance gate with moveable parts and a trigger mechanism. These features add to the possibility of problems in maintaining the proper function of the entrance.
Inventors have created several types of crab pots, but they have one or more of the following disadvantages:
(a) crabs can reach and sit on the top of the outside of the pot;
(b) awkward entrance;
(c) restrictive gate;
(d) non adaptable size, weight and materials;
(e) cannot accommodate both commercial and individual crabbers;
(f) numerous moveable parts which can be difficult to maintain proper function, or protect from destructive outside interferences;
(g) complicated entrance doors;
(h) crab pots for individual use require frequent retrieval;
(i) there is often a loss of crabs from the tops or edges;
(j) traps that require nooses depend on securing individual crabs by the claw as they reach for bait;
(k) limited in the direction from which crabs may enter;
(l) a means of offering bait that can easily be attained and rapidly consumed.
The present invention provides a spring door crustacean trap. According to an aspect of the invention, the trap comprises a frame and a spring door. The frame has a top member with an outer periphery, a bottom member with an outer periphery, and at least one support post. The post is at least substantially perpendicular to the top and bottom members and separates and interconnects the members. The spring door extends from the outer periphery of at least one of the members laterally inwardly and toward the other of the members. The door includes a plurality of rods that extend toward and define a gap extending around the trap substantially parallel to the members. The gap is of a width, and the rods have sufficient spring tension, to allow entry of crustaceans into the trap through the gap, but to deter exit of crustaceans larger than a minimum size from the trap through the gap.
The trap may be provided with a number of preferred features. A first such feature is a gap that extends at least substantially all the way around the trap. Another feature is a plurality of support posts interconnecting the outer peripheries of the members. Still another feature is configuring the members and the door to deter crustaceans from climbing up onto or hanging on the trap.
In the preferred embodiments, the rods extend from the outer periphery of said at least one of the members laterally inwardly toward the gap. The door includes a plurality of spring wires extending around the door, and flexible line material joining the wires to the rods to provide the door with spring tension. Preferably, said at least one of the members has a plurality of circumferentially spaced grooves formed thereon. Each rod has a partial circle at one end. The partial circle snaps into one of the grooves to attach the end to the member.
In a first preferred embodiment of the invention, the door includes a top portion and a bottom portion. These portions extend from the outer periphery of the top member and the bottom member, respectively. The gap is located between the top and bottom portions at a midpoint between the members. Preferably, the top and bottom portions include the arrangement of spring wires and flexible line material described above. Also preferably, the feature of grooves and partial circles is further included.
In a second preferred embodiment, the door extends from the outer periphery of only one of the members. The gap is formed between the door and a portion of the trap surrounded by, but laterally inwardly offset from, the other of the members.
In accordance with the present invention, a crab pot is provided that is round and has a flat top and bottom that are interchangeable and an entrance that occupies the entire height and circumference. The spring door crab pot thus allows crabs to enter from all directions, but strongly discourages an exit. This new, innovative design may be of variable size and weight to accommodate both the commercial and the individual crab harvester.
An advantage of the present invention is an innovative design boasting of many features and objectives as follows:
(a) to provide a crab pot that can be made of variable weight and size to accommodate both the commercial and the individual crabber;
(b) to provide an entrance that occupies the entire circumference of the crab pot;
(c) to eliminate the need for walls that enable crabs to access the top of the pot, and thus remain on the outside, or fall off;
(d) to provide a choice of two methods of entry:
(1) entry at ground level while preventing an exit;
(2) entry through a gentle natural incline while preventing an exit;
(e) to provide a crab pot with an interchangeable top and bottom;
(f) to provide the utmost of performance without complicated, moveable parts;
(g) to provide the individual crabber with a lightweight pot that employs the advantages of a commercial pot, and does not require pulling up at frequent intervals;
(h) to provide a bait container wherein the bait cannot be easily consumed; and
(i) to provide an easy access door for removal of crabs once the pot is retrieved.
My crab pot has an eye appeal, as well as a superior function, and is versatile for all practical purposes. It is easy to comprehend its function, and understand why it is an excellent form of the art when observing how crabs move. My crab pot can produce a high yield for the commercial crabber, and a time efficient superior alternative to the prior art, for the individual crabber.